


Hanzo/Male Reader

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: An old ask I answered, standard m/m content.





	Hanzo/Male Reader

Hanzo had you tied on the bed, hands above your head and attached to the headboard. He wasn’t naked, but you were. He had been teasing you for about an hour now, close to coming so many times. Your prick was leaking steadily, straining upward from your stomach, red and swollen.

He climbed on the edge of the bed, spreading your legs and pushing them up. “You’ve done well, beloved. There are a few more things I would like to do before you can come.” You groaned. “We can stop now if you would like, but you will be the one giving yourself pleasure tonight.” You shook your head frantically. “Good.” He murmured, getting off the bed.

You lowered your shaky legs back to the bed. He went to the closet, coming back with a plug and a remote. You whined. “You make such beautiful noises. High and delicate, like you are. Very precious.” He crawled between your legs again and set one on his shoulder. His lubed fingers came to your hole, pushing two in at once. He had fingered you earlier for a while.

He added a third and spread them, forcing your hole to stretch to accommodate. You squirmed, thighs shaking hard. His fingers curled and you shrieked out a sob. He smirked happily, stroking over your prostate again and again. Your noises were loud and breathy and he was enjoying every one he caused. You were about to come, dick twitching, when he wrapped fingers around the base and squeezed.

You yelped, hips bucking as you cried out, “Please, Hanzo, please!” He kept his grip firm as he pushed the plug into your ass smoothly. “You will get your release, eventually, beloved.” The plug settled and he released your dick. You panted harshly.

You let a high shriek when he turned the plug on. Your hips bucked wildly, toes curling as you tugged at your wrists. “If you can control yourself for 5 minutes like this, I will let you come.” He sat in the edge of the bed and watched you, thumbing the controller to a higher setting.

You focused anything but the buzzing against your prostate. Your hips twitched on their own, a constant stream of whimpers and moans falling from your lips. You were getting close, precise pooling on your stomach. His hand wrapped around your cock and stroked slowly. You tried to get away from his touch, breathing harshly.

“You may come, my love.” He whispered in your ear, turning the plug higher and stroking quicker. You let yourself fall over the edge, eyes blacking out for a moment. “Hanzo, fuck, baby, Christ damn fuck shit shit shit!” When you came back to the real world, the plug had been removed now, hands untied and come cleaned up. He was next to you, slowly rubbing your chest.

He pressed a soft kiss to your lips and pulled the covers over the both of you, settling for a nap.


End file.
